ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Titans
The Titans 'is a DC animated series based off of the the comic book series of the same name. The show's theme will be based on the original Teen Titans as adults, some of who'm have been selected as members of The Justice League. Plot 5-10 years have gone by since the first Teen Titans team was assembled, and now that they have reached adulthood, Former Robin Dick Grayson (Nightwing) now at age 21 regroups with his old friends, Former Speedy and now single father Roy Harper (Red Arrow), college students Garfield Logan (Beast Boy) and Rachel Roth (Raven), Princess Koriand'r/Kory Anders (Starfire) Victor Stone (Cyborg), Fomrer Wonder Girl Donna Troy (Troia), Former Aqualad Garth (Tempest), Lillath Clay (Lillath), Former Kid Flash Wally West (The Flash) and junior high school student Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti (Argent). After the events of "The Technis Imperative" They have decided now that The Titans are in further collaboration with The Justice League (With The Oldest of them now members themselves) that they should expand their team as to recruiting new members such as new Robin "Tim Drake" Cassandra Candsmark (Wonder Girl) Jessie Quick and Bart Allen (Impulse) and more, and start a new team of young and now mature Titans. Casting Main Characters *'Troy Baker - Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *'Khary Payton'- Victor Stone/Cyborg *'Greg Cipes' - Garfield Logan/Beast Boy *'Hyden Walch' - Princess Korland'r/Kory Anders/Starfire *'Tara Strong '- Rachel Roth/Raven *'Michael Rosenbaum' - Wally West/ The Flash *'Yuri Lowenthal' - Garth/Aqualad I/Tempest *'Crispin Freeman '- Red Arrow *'Grey Griffin' - Rosabelle Mendez/Pantha, Donna Troy/Troia The Teen Titans *'Vincent Martella' - Tim Drake/Robin II *'Laura Bailey '- Jessie Quick *'Sam Riegel' - Hank Hall/Hawk *'Travis Willingham '- Don Hall/Dove *'Yuri Lowenthal '- L'Gann/Lagoon Boy *'Dee Bradley Baker' - John Gnaark/Gnaark *'Nolan North '- Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy, Jason Hart/Protector *'Jason Marsden' - Leonid Kovar/Redstar, Bart Allen/Impulse *'Seychelle Gabrie'l - Argent *'Khary Payton '- Malcolm Duncan/The Herald/Guardian, Isaiah Crockett/Hot Spot *'Cree Summer' - Tula/Aquagirl *'Kate Higgins '- Kole Weathers/Kole *'Summer Glau' - Kara Zor-El/Kara Kent/Supergirl *'Masasa Moyo '- Karen Beecher/Bumblebee, Lilith Clay/Omen *'Logan Grove' - Zachary Zatara/Zatara *'Mae Whitman' - Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl *'Kari Wahlgren' - Tara Morkov/Terra, Rose Wilson, Amy Allen/Bombshell *'Alyson Stoner' - Mary "Bette" Kane/Flamebird *'Steven Blum' - Charlie Watkins/Kilowatt, Thunder, Wildebeest *'Eric Lopez '- Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle III *'N/A '- Joseph William Wilson/Jericho *'Danica McKellar' - M'Gann M'orzz/Megan Morse/Miss Martian *'Bryton James'- Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock *'Denise Boutte' - Raquel Ervin/Rocket *'Quinton Flynn' - Lightning *'Josh Keaton' - Eddie Bloomberg/Kid Devil *'Colleen O'Shaughnessey' - Wendy Harris Villains *'Ron Pearlman - Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' *'Corey Burton - The Brain, General Zahl, Arthur Light/Dr. Light, Monsieur Mallah' *'Troy Baker - Otto Von Furth/Plasmus, Neil Richards/Mad Mod' *'Keith Szarabajka - Trigon' *'John DiMaggio - Sebastian Blood/Brother Blood, Baran Flinders/Mammoth, Darkseid' *'Kelly Hu - Jade Nguyen/Cheshire' *'John Di Lancie - Brom Stikk/Mister Twister' *'J.B. Blanc - André LeBlanc, Cinderblock' *'Dee Bradley Baker - William Tockman/Clock King' *'Nolan North - Mikron O'Jeneus/Gizmo' *'Clancy Brown - Trident' *'Xander Berkeley - General Immortus' *'Hynden Walch - Komand'r/Blackfire, Laura De Mille/Madame Rouge' *'Alan Tudyk - Dr. Simon Jones/Psimon' *'Jennifer Hale - Selinda Flinders/Shimmer, Angela Hawkins III/Phobia' *'Masasa Moyo - Jinx' *'Steven Blum - Ding Dong Daddy, Garguax' 'Doom Patrol' *'Tom Kane - Doctor Niles Caulder/The Chief' *'Olivia d'Abo - Rita Farr/Elastic-Girl' *'Steven Blum - Larry Trainor/Negative Man' *'John DiMaggio - Cliff Steele/Robotman' *'Daran Norris - Steve Dayton/Mento' 'Guest Stars' *'George Newbern - Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman' *'Kevin Conroy - Bruce Wayne/Batman' *'Susan Eisenberg - Princess Diana/Diana Prince/Wonder Woman' *'Nathan Fillion - Hal Jordan/Green Lantern' *'Michael Rosenbaum - Barry Allen/The Flash' *'Phil LaMarr - King Orin/Arthur Curry/Aquaman, John Stewart/Green Lantern' *'Carl Lumbly - J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/The Martian Manhunter' *'Alan Tudyk- Oilver Queen/Green Arrow' *'James Remar - Katar Hol/Hawkman' *'David Kaye - Ray Palmer/Atom' *'Vanessa Marshall - Dinah Lance II/Black Canary' *'Tom Kenny - Patrick O'Brien/Plastic Man' *'Jeff Bennett - John Ulthoon/Red Tornado, Jack Ryder/The Creeper' *'LeVar Burton - Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightining' *'Jennifer Hale - Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl, Tora Olafsdotter/Ice' *'Maria Canals Barrera - Shierra Hall/Hawkwoman (Flashbacks)' *'Lacey Chabert - Zatanna Zatara/Zatanna' *'Cedric Yarbrough - Jason Rasuch/Firestorm' *'Maurice LaMarche - Kent Nelson/Dr. Fate' *'Crispin Freeman - Michael Jon Carter/Booster Gold' *'Steven Blum - The Joker, Ted Kord/Blue Beetle (Flashbacks)' *'Xander Berkeley - Nathaniel Adam/Captain Atom' *'Ioan Gruffudd - Scott Free/Mr. Miracle' *'Julianne Grossman - Barda Free/Big Barda' *'Ron Perlman - Orion' *'Rob Lowe - Billy Batson/Captain Marvel/Shazam' *'Nolan North - Buddy Baker/Animal Man' *'Gina Torres - Mari McCabe/Vixen' *'J.B. Blanc - Dimitri Pushkin/Rocket Red' *'Lauren Tom - Kimiyo Hoshi/Dr. Light' *'Grey DeLisle - Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Beatriz da Costa/Fire, Sue Dibny' *'Jeremy Piven - Ralph Dinby/Enlongated Man' *'Adam Baldwin - Rex Mason/Metamorpho' *'Michael Dorn - John Henry Irons/Steel, Vandar Aag/Vandal Savage' *'Michael T. Wiess - Jason Blood/Etrigan The Demon' *'Tony Todd - Arnus/Augustus Freeman IV/Icon' *'Troy Baker - Zauriel' *'Kate Higgins - Helena Bertinelll/Huntress' *'Corey Burton - Curtis Falconer/Aztek, Brainiac, Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' *'Keith Szarabajka - Charles Victor Szasz/The Question' *'Kari Wahlgren - Laura Klein/Moon Maiden' *'Tara Strong - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Harleen Quinzell/Harley Quinn' *'Kim Mai Guest - Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana' *'Mark Rolston - Lex Luthor' *'Claudia Black - Barbra Ann Minerva/Cheetah' *'Jason Issacs - Thaal Sinestro/Sinestro, Ra's al Ghul' *'Travis Willingham - Gorilla Grodd' *'Keith David - Black Manta' *'Jensen Ackles - Jason Todd/Red Hood' *'John DiMaggio - Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz/Ma'alefa'ak, Ares' *'Carlos Alazaraqui - Bane, The Key, Copperhead' *'Arnold Vosloo - Kobra, Teth-Adam/Black Adam' *'Fred Tatasciore - Clifford Zemick/Major Force, AMAZO' *'Peter MacNicol - Professor Ivo' *'Elsie Fisher - Lian Harper' *'Edward Asner - Granny Goodness' *'Dwight Schultz - Eclipso' *'Wally Wingert - Edward Ngyma/The Riddler' *'J.K. Simmons - General Wade Eiling/The General' *'Virginia Madsen - Arella' *'George Takei - Sensei, Chang Tzu/Egg-Fu' Crew *Andrea Romano - Casting & Voice Director *Phil Bourassa - Character Designer *Christopher Drake - Series Composer Episodes Season One: Season Two Season Three Ownership This page was created by TroyTroodon, please do not edit without permission, thank you. Category:Animation Category:DC Animated Universe Category:DC Comics Category:TV Series